La rosa plateada de Ginny
by nallely.casas
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. CONTINUACIÓN DE LRNMM. ONESHOT.En solo un día, Ginny Weasley se casará con Harry Potter. Sin embargo, la inesperada pérdida de su querida amiga Hermione hacía dos años, aún la atormenta. ¿Podrá un visitante de su pasado ayudarla a superarlo?


**Título: La rosa plateada de Ginny**

**Autor: xxSammySabotagexx**

**Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. CONTINUACIÓN DE LA ROSA NEGRA MÁGICA DE MIMI. En solo un día, Ginny Weasley se casará con Harry Potter. Sin embargo, la inesperada pérdida de su querida amiga Hermione hacía dos años, aún la atormenta. ¿Podrá un visitante de su pasado ayudarla a superarlo? Oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia orginal a xxSammySabotagexx. **

La cocina zumbaba debido a tanta actividad. Todos estaban hablando, emocionados por los eventos que ocurrirían al día siguiente. Nunca había habido una ocasión tan grande en toda la historia del Mundo Mágico. Era tan grande que algunos incluso afirmaban que terminaría en los libros de historia. Además, ya había logrado estar en la primera página de cada libro y revista de toda Gran Bretaña.

Después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces se casa el niño que vivió?

Había demasiada alegría alrededor, que la atracción principal del día siguiente logró pasar desapercibida. Nadie la vio subir las escaleras o escuchó el eco de sus pasos en las escaleras de madera. Incluso subiendo con bastante calma, habría sido imposible subir esas ruidosas escaleras sin que nadie lo notara. Curiosamente, nadie lo hizo. Y no fue hasta que cerró la puerta de su habitación que se permitió respirar tranquilamente. Demasiada gente feliz, demasiados rostros brillantes. Y sin embargo ninguno parecía estar ahogándose, como lo estaba haciendo ella.

Sí, la boda de Ginny Weasley con el amor de su vida Harry Potter, era mañana. Si, se suponía que debía ser el día más feliz de su vida. Si, prácticamente todo mundo estaría ahí.

Pero no, no sería el día más feliz de su vida. No, no todos estarían ahí. Una de las personas más importantes para ella no estaría ahí. Hermione Granger no estaría ahí. Ginny no tendría una dama de honor. Ella no tendría a su mejor amiga a su lado para abrazarla después de los "votos". Todo lo que suponía que tenía que estar pasando al día siguiente no lo haría. Sería una pérdida de los mejores momentos, de las mejores memorias.

Y eso era lo que estaba consumiendo a Ginevra Weasley.

Sentada en su cama, dejó a las lágrimas caer. Había sido doloroso sentarse junto a Harry mientras todo el mundo le expresaba sus felicitaciones. Ella había sido muy consciente que la persona que se suponía que estar a su lado no lo estaba. Incluso aunque haya sido su hermano favorito, George, el que estaba sentado en su lugar, no pudo evitar que el dolor invadiera su corazón cada que levantaba la mirada. Podría jurar que en muchas ocasiones escuchó la voz de Hermione, la risa de Hermione. Pero cuando levantaba la mirada o escuchaba con más atención, estos desaparecían; justo como ella.

Hacía dos años que el cáncer se robó a una de las almas más hermosas del mundo. Dos años desde que el mundo de Ginny se volvió un poco más oscuro. Y sin embargo, cada que pensaba en ello, sentía como si fuera ayer. La gente siempre decía que el tiempo cura todas las heridas hasta que apenas puedes sentirlas. Eso era una mentira. Claro, ella había intentado festejar con el resto de su familia. Se sentó obedientemente y sonrió a todo aquel con el que se topó. Fue duro, pero lo logró.

¿Por qué el dolor no podía simplemente irse? La mayoría de las veces el dolor la golpeaba en el fondo de su mente, trayéndole los peores momentos. Después había días en lo que ni siquiera quería salir de la cama. Sólo quería estar acostada bajo las sábanas con los ojos cerrados, pensando en cada memoria que tenía de su ratón de biblioteca. La memoria más difícil de recordar era el funeral. Mientras Ginny se había sentado fuerte y tranquila ese día, dentro de ella estaba rota. Todo mundo lloró y ella se mantuvo en pie, no quería arruinar el funeral de su mejor amiga con sus lágrimas. Cuando llegó a casa esa noche, todas las barreras se cayeron. Nada pudo detener a las lágrimas de caer por todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Ahora, dos años después, se sentía como si aún estuviera en ese cementerio llorando frente al ataúd rojo.

Ginny se dejó caer hacia atrás y comenzó a mirar fijamente el techo. La peor parte de la noche fue que pudo sentir a Harry junto a ella, sintiendo su dolor. Ambos estaban pensando lo mismo y sintiendo el mismo dolor. No había día en que no hablaran de ella, recordándola. Cada foto que pudieron encontrar de ella estaba colgada en cuadros en todo Grimwauld Place. Casi parecía incorrecto casarse sin ella aquí.

Sollozando, Ginny rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama. Pero solo había una voz que Ginny quería escuchar. Dado que Hermione no estaba disponible, ella iría con la siguiente mejor opción. Hurgando en la maleta que había traído con ropa de la casa de sus padres para quedarse en Grimwauld Place, encontró finalmente lo que estaba buscando. El celular rojo fue un regalo de su padre que le sugirió a toda la familia. Eran mucho más sencillos que las lechuzas y había ocasiones en las que estar cerca de una chimenea era imposible. Aunque Ginny sospechaba que se debía más que nada a que su padre estaba fascinado con ellos.

Marcando el número que se sabía de memoria, levantó el teléfono hacia su oreja con la esperanza de que él pudiera contestarle. Debido a una importante reunión de trabajo no había podido ir a la fiesta. Mientras Ginny entendía esto, eso no lo hacía sencillo no tenerlo ahí. Mientras la línea seguía sonando, comenzó a sentirse triste. En verdad necesitaba hablar con él y escuchar su voz…

-¿Hola?

Ginny suspiró con alivio.

-Hey, soy Ginny.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que la fiesta de bodas era hoy – Su voz era ronca y tenía un sonido que reconoció enseguida.

-Lo es. Pero… no se sentía como si lo fuera – Su propia voz era triste.

Él suspiró.

-Sí, supongo que no lo parecía.

-Podría haber sido mejor si hubieras estado aquí –No pudo evitarlo. Recostarse sobre la culpabilidad siempre había sido su fuerte.

-Lo sé, pelirroja. Pero la reunión de hoy es importante, sino muy bien sabes que estaría ahí.

Ginny sonrió ligeramente. Él siempre estaba en alguna reunión. Este hombre era un adicto al trabajo.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bueno, ahora estamos en un descanso. Me está tomando algo de trabajo pero ya casi tengo a los socios de mi lado. Después de todo, parece que _**El deseo de Hermione**_ si estará sacando una cura para el daño cerebral – su voz era feliz cada que hablaba de negocios.

-No deberías estar sorprendido. Siempre te sales con la tuya, Draco.

Hubo una pausa. Una que Ginny se dio cuenta, fue su culpa.

-No siempre me salgo con la mía, pelirroja. De lo contrario, Hermione estaría aquí.

Draco Malfoy era el presidente de la compañía _**El deseo de Hermione**_. Después de que Poppy Pomfrey sacó la poción contra el cáncer, llamada _La rosa negra mágica de Mimi_, Draco Malfoy era un hombre ocupado. La directora Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey y otros más estaban en la lista de socios de la compañía. Draco era el jefe y era una fuente inagotable. Si había una poción que él quería en el mercado, entonces solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la sacara. La poción de que actualmente estaba hablando, llamada _Olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo_, era llamada así en honor a los padres de Neville. Hermione hubiera querido que Neville finalmente pudiera estar con sus padres, así que Draco estaba tratando de que eso pasara.

Pero, al igual que Ginny, aun sentía el dolor. Sin embargo, su dolor no era igual al de ella. Mientras que ella perdió a su mejor amiga y a su hermana, Draco perdió todo su futuro. Hermione Granger era el amor de su vida y su muerte lo cambió por completo. Si no hubiera sido por ella, sospechaba que hubiera terminado igual que su padre. En cambio, ella le mostró el amor. Un amor que no sólo te podía curar, sino que te hacía una mejor persona. En la mente de Ginny no había ninguna duda de que si Hermione no hubiera muerto, ella y Draco ya hubieran pasado por el altar. Sin embargo, desde que ella se había ido, él nunca la superó y al parecer no tenía intención de hacerlo.

-Lo siento, Draco. No debí de haber dicho eso. –Sus lágrimas eran audibles a través de las palabras.

Draco suspiró lleno de dolor.

-No, no te disculpes, pelirroja. Está bien hablar de ella. Es sólo que… aún duele. Incluso aunque han pasado años, no puedo dejar de sentirme como el día en que la encontré…

El amor de Draco y Hermione era como el que leías en los cuentos de hadas. No le tomó tiempo ni esfuerzo formarse dentro de ellos. Todo lo que Hermione hizo fue mostrarle bondad pura cuando él se había dado por vencido. Fue esa bondad la que atrapó a Draco; la que lo hizo interesarse en ella. Entre más encontraba sobre ella, él más caía. Incluso aunque trató de evitarlo, cayó aun más duro. El amor de Ginny y Harry era muy parecido a ese. Sin embargo, la única diferencia es que eso no sucedió cuando alguno de ellos estaba muriendo.

-Lo sé. Sé cómo te sientes, Draco. Es decir, todo el día la he estado buscando. Cada vez que alguien entraba a la casa me emocionaba pensando que alguna de esas personas podría ser ella… Tan sólo desearía que ella estuviera aquí. La necesito aquí, Draco. Ella debería estar aquí –Su tono de voz se fue incrementando y poco a poco se iba acercando más a la histeria.

Draco trató de calmarla.

-¡Ginny, Ginny detente! ¡Te vas a provocar a ti misma un paro cardiaco justo un día antes de tu boda con ese prometido tuyo!

Ginny peleó para detener las lágrimas.

-No puedo detenerme. La necesito, Draco. ¡La necesito!

-Por mucho que me duela decir esto, pelirroja – sonó como un padre molesto –No la necesitas. Has estado muy bien hasta ahora, y estoy completamente seguro que seguirás estando bien en el futuro.

Pero ella no iba a poder. Se estaba ahogando. ¿Acaso él no podía ver lo difícil que era para ella estar día a día sin Hermione?

-Pero, ¿y si no puedo? –su susurro fue tranquilo y casi inaudible.

Draco la escuchó de todas maneras.

-Si puedes. Yo sé que tú puedes. Además, Hermione estará contigo mañana. No sólo en espíritu, sino también con su patronus.

Ginny estaba tan sorprendida por sus palabras, que incluso dejó salir una pequeña carcajada. Oh si, el patronus.

-Casi se me había olvidado. Pero, eso no es lo mismo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero estoy completamente seguro de que en el momento en que vea su patronus comenzaré a llorar como un bebé –dijo Draco, tratando de aligerar la tensión.

Y funcionó. Ginny comenzó a reír.

-Sí, yo también. Estoy completamente segura de que todos la estarán viendo a ella y no a mí.

Los dos se tomaron un tiempo para reír. A pesar de que era estúpido y sin sentido reír sobre el tema, se sintió bien salir un rato del lúgubre momento. Draco no le dijo a Ginny lo mucho que su declaración era cierta. Sería doloroso ver a Hermione, incluso aunque ella fuera un patronus. Eso traería de vuelta todo el dolor y angustia que Draco luchó durante mucho tiempo por esconder. Aunque, a pesar de eso, valdría la pena ver su rostro una vez más en algo más que una fotografía.

-Bueno pelirroja, me tengo que ir. Ya sabes que te adoro, pero la reunión está a punto de comenzar de nuevo. Te veo mañana en la boda, ¿Okay?

Después de muchos suspiros y mocos después, Ginny aceptó su declaración.

-Muy bien, Draco. Te veo mañana. Que tengas buenas noches.

Ginny esperó hasta que el sonido al colgar se escuchara antes de que se separara del teléfono. Fue agradable escuchar la voz de su querido amigo, pero había hecho muy poco para aliviar el dolor en su corazón. Incluso ahora sentía como no podía respirar correctamente. Mientras los sonidos en la habitación se volvían tranquilos y silenciosos, las voces felices flotaban sobre las escaleras. Oh, como deseaba sentarse ahí con su familia y estar feliz por su matrimonio al día siguiente.

No era tan sencillo.

-¿Ginny? –Harry la llamó desde detrás de la puerta.

El sonido la sobresaltó, causando que las lágrimas se paralizaran momentáneamente en sus mejillas.

-¿Si?

Sin pedir permiso, Harry abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

-Imaginé que estarías aquí.

Ginny trató de evitar su mirada. No quería que Harry viera lo triste que estaba. Incluso aunque él día estuviera arruinado para ella, eso no quería decir que tenía que ser lo mismo para él.

-Lo siento. Bajaré en un minuto.

El clic de la puerta le dijo que él había entrado a la habitación. No había ninguna manera en que él se fuera cuando ella estaba en este estado. Y esa era una de las muchas cosas que Ginny amaba sobre Harry. Sus pasos eran tranquilos mientras caminaba hacia Ginny, su peso hundiéndose en la colcha detrás de ella. Los músculos de Ginny se tensaron de inmediato mientras lo sintió sentarse junto a ella. Y no fue hasta que sus cálidos brazos envolvieron su cintura, que Ginny se permitió relajarse. Mientras ella se recargaba en su hombro, aspiró su esencia. Como siempre, él olía… en realidad no había palabras para describir como él olía para ella. Él olía a hogar.

-No tienes que hablar, amor. Lo sé –sus palabras fueron suaves en sus oídos.

Y él lo sabía… ella podía sentirlo. Ginny tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de poder hablar.

-Siento estar tan emocional un día antes de nuestra boda.

La risa de Harry retumbó en su cabeza mientras lo veía sacudir los hombros debido a esta.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte. Sospechaba que llorarías esta noche. Tienes todo el derecho de llorar. Después de todo, nuestra mejor amiga no está con nosotros.

Sollozando, Ginny levantó el rostro y vio sus profundos y conmovedores ojos verdes. No había ninguna duda de que la tristeza estaba en ellos, la profunda tristeza que muchos de ellos tuvieron que soportar. Ginny levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla. Harry se inclinó hacia su toque, cerrando los ojos en un intento de encerrar su tristeza.

-¿Harry estás seguro sobre esto? No quiero que te cases conmigo solo porque sientes la obligación de hacerlo. Sé que no he sido mí misma durante los últimos años la última cosa que quiero es que esto sea injusto para ti –Ginny odiaba decir eso, pero tenía que estar segura.

Harry abrió los ojos con entendimiento.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo, Gin. No lo hagas. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, nada va a cambiar. Y claro que estoy seguro. Eres el amor de mi vida. Y sé desde sexto año que me quiero casar contigo –Él sonrió y le besó la palma de la mano -¿Estás segura?

Esa era la pregunta más fácil de contestar.

-Nunca he estado tan segura de algo. Quiero ser tu esposa y quiero estar contigo para siempre.

-Bien –Harry sonrió y tiró de ella hacia abajo para que su cabeza estuviera de nuevo en su hombro.

-Si Hermione estuviera aquí nos hubiera golpeado la cabeza por nuestras dudas, ¿no es así? –preguntó Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que lo haría. Maldición, ella supo antes que nadie más que nosotros terminaríamos casados, incluyéndonos a nosotros mismos –Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

Ginny estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando una voz familiar la interrumpió.

-¡Harry, Ginny! ¡No sé dónde demonios están, pero los quiero aquí abajo en este mismo instante! –las palabras de Molly Weasley flotaron en las escaleras.

Harry y Ginny rieron ligeramente ante su evidente desaprobación. Ginny más que Harry.

-Deberíamos de bajar antes de ella venga por nosotros.

Harry asintió en aprobación.

-¿De acuerdo? –levantó el brazo.

Ginny se limpió los ojos antes de aceptar su brazo. A pesar de que le dolía, esa no era una excusa para al menos no tratar de disfrutar su última noche como soltera. Lentamente, los dos bajaron las escaleras para disfrutar lo que quedaba de la fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres horas antes de la boda.<strong>

-¿Dónde está esa maldita cinta? ¡Yo sabía que la había puesto en el tocador! –la voz de Molly Weasley retumbó en toda la madriguera.

-Amor, lo pusiste en el bolsillo de tu delantal –dijo su esposo tranquilamente, no dejando que su temperamento lo afectara.

Después de haber estado corriendo toda la mañana, Molly Weasley estaba ansiosa. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo era una bola de energía. En sólo tres horas su pequeña niña dejaría de ser una niña; sería una mujer casada. Y nada menos que la señora Potter. Por lo tanto, ella tenía la intención de dar lo mejor de sí misma en estas tres horas. Ella sería la mejor madre del mundo y le daría a su hija el día más feliz posible. ¡Y nadie le iba a quitar esa oportunidad!

Agarrando la cinta azul de su bolsillo, salió corriendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera.

-¡Ginny la ha estado buscando! ¡Y pensar que yo lo he tenido todo este tiempo!

* * *

><p>Ginny estaba inquieta mientras veía su hermoso vestido blanco en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en su habitación. Con el fin de prepararse para el tan ansiado día, todo se había reducido por arte de magia para poner el espejo, un tocador de vanidad y todo lo demás que fuera necesario para el día de la boda. Ahora sola, Ginny se veía en el espejo. El vestido era largo y glamoroso, con un lazo rodeando el sedoso material. No tenía hombros y tenía un pequeño y lindo escote. Con su velo justo debajo de su moño de seda, este caía en cascada hasta sus rodillas. No había manera de poner tanta belleza en tan solo unas palabras.<p>

Sólo quedaba una hora para la boda y estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener todas sus emociones al margen. Sus madrinas se habían ido hacia solo unos momentos para asegurarse de que los preparativos iban bien; dejándola sola con sus emociones. Estaba muy feliz de casarse con Harry, pero estaba demasiado triste por no poder compartir este momento con Hermione. Sin mencionar los nervios que estaba comenzando a sentir de solo pensar que vería el patronus de Hermione en tan solo unos minutos.

Era más que obvio que el día de hoy iba a ser algo intenso.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta.

-¿Si? – dijo aliviada de que su voz no se quebrara.

-Ginny, soy mamá. ¿Está todo bien ahí adentro? ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó su madre, con la voz llena de emoción.

-No, estoy bien mamá. Sólo dame un momento, por favor –No quería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

-Está bien, querida. Tu padre y yo subiremos en un momento para acompañarte y bajar las escaleras juntos.

Ginny esperó hasta que escuchó a los pasos de su madre alejarse escaleras abajo para poder respirar. Una larga inhalación la ayudó a detener la marea de nauseas que la había invadido cuando la dejaron sola en la habitación. Caminando hacia la silla que estaba a la izquierda de la habitación, sintió la urgencia de sentarse. Dejándose caer en ella, trató de arrugar su vestido en el proceso. Esperando no estropear su maquillaje, puso con cuidado la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Los mareos estaban comenzando a hacer estragos en su mente y necesitaba encontrar una manera de detenerlas antes de que se desmayara.

-Hermione –suspiró, ahogándose en las lágrimas mientras se sentía desesperada. -¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Bueno Ginny, si aun no lo has descubierto, entonces en verdad estás muy desesperada.

El shock perforó el pecho de Ginny como un cuchillo. Ella conocía esa voz. Era la que ella reproducía una y otra vez todas las noches desde hacía dos años. Pero, no podía ser. ¡No era posible!

-¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí con la cabeza entre tus rodillas o me vas a mirar de una buena vez? –el humor iba a unido a las palabras.

Lentamente y con cuidado, Ginny levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto con la persona que deseó ver durante dos años. Cuando quiso hablar, su voz salió en un leve susurro.

-¿Hermione?

Efectivamente, parada frente a ella con un vestido color lavanda hasta las rodillas, estaba Hermione Granger. Ginny casi se cayó de la silla mientras se ponía de pie, insegura de cómo proceder. Su mejor amiga, con brillantes rizos castaños y ojos marrones, con la piel más suave que una pluma y con una sonrisa que literalmente estaba brillando, estaba ahí. Realmente estaba ahí.

-Hola Ginny. Te ves hermosa. –Su voz sonaba como una canción. Suave y con un leve eco melódico.

Sin pensarlo, Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. Sollozos llenaron la habitación mientras las dos se abrazaban. Hermione no lloró, pero abrazó a Ginny con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Ginny no la quería dejar ir. El hecho de que Hermione, sólida y entera, estuviera con ella el día de su boda, la hacía desear poder detener el tiempo.

-Lo sé, Gin, lo sé. –la voz de Hermione era baja y tranquila.

Apartándose del abrazo, pero sin dejarla ir, Ginny miró a Hermione de arriba abajo.

-¿Estoy soñando?

Hermione sonrió.

-No. La verdad estás bastante despierta.

-Entonces como… -no estaba segura sobre si debía preguntarlo. Si lo hacía, ¿se iría Hermione?

Sin embargo, Hermione no pareció molestarse por la pregunta. Ella sólo continuó sonriendo.

-Sólo digamos que alguien me debía un favor.

Ginny quería hacer preguntas; quería saber cómo es que Hermione estaba ahí. Sin embargo, sólo acepto las palabras de Hermione y la abrazó de nuevo. Los minutos pasaron mientras ellas continuaban abrazándose. Ginny se tomó el tiempo para memorizar todo lo que pudiera. El calor de Hermione, su abrazo. La manera en que cabello olía a fresas y a la brisa del día.

-Te ves realmente hermosa –dijo Hermione, separándose de nuevo del abrazo.

Ginny rió suavemente.

-Ahora probablemente parezco un desastre.

Girándose hacia el espejo, vio su reflejo y el de Hermione. Lo que dijo resultó ser cierto. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, el maquillaje se había corrido por toda su cara, donde lágrimas habían caído. Normalmente, una novia estaría molesta por eso. Sin embargo, dado que las lágrimas eran de felicidad por ver a Hermione de nuevo, simplemente no podía molestarse por ello.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? –preguntó Hermione, parándose junto a Ginny.

Ginny sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Claro. Los peines y el maquillaje están en el tocador de allá.

Hermione rió, como si recordara un chiste.

-Eso no será necesario.

Queriendo saber a lo que se refería, Ginny sólo alzó una ceja.

Con una sonrisa, Hermione levanto una mano y la agitó frente al rostro de Ginny lentamente. Insegura de cómo reaccionar, Ginny se quedó quieta y se dedicó a observar la suave piel de la mano de Hermione. Sus uñas eran tan brillosas como su cabello. Hermione parecía tener una belleza que la hacía sentir cálida. De repente, Ginny comenzó a sentir una brisa que salía de la mano extendida de Hermione. Una ligera sensación de hormigueo le siguió, evaporando las lágrimas de sus ojos sin secarlas. Parpadeando rápidamente, calor llenó sus mejillas y rodeó su rostro.

-Listo –dijo Hermione, su rostro parecía brillar. –Perfecta.

Curiosa, Ginny se miró en el espejo sobre el hombro de Hermione. Su rostro estaba limpio y libre de manchas, el maquillaje estaba en su lugar.

-Wow. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Magia –Hermione lo dejó en eso.

Mirando profundamente a los ojos color chocolate de Hermione, Ginny se llenó de alegría.

-Hay tantas cosas que quería decirte cuando te viera. Pero siendo sincera, ahora no puedo recordar ninguna de ellas.

-Lo sé –la corta respuesta de Hermione le trajo a Ginny muchas preguntas.

-¿Lo sabes? –preguntó Ginny, extendiendo su mano para tomar de nuevo la de Hermione. -¿Cómo?

Otra sonrisa.

-He mantenido un ojo en ti. En todos ustedes.

-¿Lo has hecho? –Ginny pensó que iba a llorar.

-Claro que lo he hecho. Nunca los dejaría. –Un toque de tristeza llenó su voz.

Dolor llenó el corazón de Ginny.

-Pero lo hiciste Hermione. Tú ya te fuiste.

Dejando ir su mano, Ginny se giró y miró a otro lado aparte de ese hermoso rostro. Había estado tan feliz de ver a su mejor amiga, que casi había olvidado que estaba muerta. Quizá Ginny se estaba volviendo loca y Hermione ni siquiera estaba ahí. De cualquier manera, Ginny sabía que eso no iba a durar.

-Ginny –dijo Hermione –Sé que esto te lastima. Sé que les duele a todos y quiero que sepas que jamás los dejé. A ninguno de ustedes. Era tan difícil para mí saber que no estaría con ustedes para verlos envejecer juntos. Sin embargo, eso tenía que pasar.

-¿Por qué? –respondió Ginny, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo y su voz estaba al borde la histeria. -¿Por qué tenía que pasar? ¿Por qué tenías que dejarme? ¿O a Harry o Ron? – Ginny sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir era un golpe bajo, pero no pudo evitar decirlo. -¿O a Draco?

Una profunda tristeza cruzó sus brillantes ojos, convirtiéndolos en oscuros y sombríos. Incluso el rostro de Hermione parecía estar perdiendo su brillo lentamente. Aún en la muerte, cada parte de Hermione parecía seguir amando a Draco. De pronto Ginny se sintió horrible por haberlo mencionado. Pero en lugar de decir que lo sentía, se encontró a sí misma diciendo algo completamente distinto.

-¿También vas a ver a Draco? –la voz de Ginny era baja y triste.

Ella supo la respuesta incluso antes de que Hermione la dijera.

-No –Hermione se giró. –No puedo.

-¿Por qué no? –Ginny necesitaba saber.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Sólo me permitieron venir a verte, Gin. Ahí es donde mi visita termina.

-¿Termina?

Hermione suspiró y dio un par de pasos hacia un lado, levantando su mano para tocar la solitaria foto de la habitación. Era una foto de Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella un par de años atrás. Antes de que descubriera que tenía cáncer.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Cuando… cuando morí-la voz de Hermione se rompió ante la palabra. –Estaba en paz; lista para irme. Había cumplido todos mis sueños y no había dejado asuntos pendientes. Tenía una hermosa familia, amigos a los que amaba profundamente… -Hermione se limpió una lágrima y se aclaró la garganta. –Y encontré al amor de mi vida. Así que cuando llegó mi tiempo lo dejé ir y dije adiós. Cuando pasé a ese mejor lugar continué cuidándolos a todos.

Ginny se quedó callada y escuchó atentamente.

Hermione continuó.

-Escuché todos tus sollozos y sentí tu dolor. Y me encontré a mí misma deseando y deseando que pudiera hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor. Que pudiera quitarte todo ese dolor. –Hermione comenzó a sonreír ligeramente, pero sus ojos continuaban siendo tristes. –Así que alguien que permanecerá anónimo –Su sonrisa se ensanchó. –me hizo un trato. Él me dijo que me haría regresar por un rato; para ayudarte aliviar todo el dolor que fue causado por mi muerte.

Hermione camino hacia adelante y tomó la mano de Ginny.

-Los muertos no pueden regresar, Ginny. Así que por favor no pienses que me voy a quedar.

Dejando la tristeza a un lado, Ginny se enfocó en lo primero que Hermione había dicho.

-¿Así que te permitieron volver temporalmente?

-Sí –dijo Hermione. –Temporalmente. Sin embargo, hay un truco. Sólo podía visitar a una persona. Así que te escogí a ti.

Todo el peso de lo que Hermione estaba diciendo cayó sobre Ginny.

-Tú… -casi no pudo decirlo. -¿Tú me escogiste?

-Lo hice. –Hermione tocó el rostro de Ginny.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ginny, incrédula de que su mejor amiga la había escogido sobre todos los demás.

-Porque sentí tu dolor, Gin. Era más doloroso y agobiante que el de los demás. No iba a permitir que el dolor por haberme perdido arruinara tu oportunidad de tener una vida larga y satisfactoria. –Su rostro era sereno y brillaba de nuevo, sólo que un poco más antes.

-¿Pero, y Draco? ¿Harry o Ron? ¿O incluso tus padres? Ellos te necesitan más que yo. –La culpa comenzó a llenar el alma de Ginny. Hermione desperdició su única oportunidad de volver cuando Draco la necesitaba aún más.

Esperando esa pregunta, Hermione respondió:

-Todos me extrañan, Gin. Sé que lo hacen. Lo puedo sentir. Y los extraño más de lo que ellos piensan. Harry y su brillante sonrisa y su comportamiento travieso. Ron y su determinación y dolor de cabeza. Draco… la persona que completa mi alma. Pero ellos están haciendo algo que tú no, Gin. Ellos siguieron adelante.

-No, no lo hicieron. –Ginny no lo creía. Ellos parecían sufrir tanto como ella. Especialmente Draco.

-Sí, sí lo hicieron. Harry te ama, Gin. Él también me ama y sé que me extraña. Pero sabe que no es para siempre. Le dolió perderme justo como le dolió perder a Sirius, Remus y a sus padres. Él sabe que nos veremos de nuevo. Él cargará con el dolor por años, pero está dispuesto a seguir adelante contigo. Ron también. Yo sé que me ama más que las palabras. Pero he visto que su corazón comienza a sanar. Él pronto encontrará a su alma gemela. Y aunque ella no me reemplazará, le dará un motivo para vivir.

-¿Y Draco?

Hermione se aclaró la garganta ante su nombre.

-El amor que siento por Draco es aquel que sobrepasa a la muerte. Somos almas gemelas y Draco lo sabe. No hay ningún segundo en que no quiera estar con él.

Ginny se estaba poniendo ansiosa.

-¿Entonces por qué no fuiste a verlo?

-Porque tengo tanta esperanza en nuestro amor que sé que lo veré algún día. Justo como los veré a cada uno de ustedes. –su voz era alta y llena de certeza. –Si lo voy a ver ahorita, echaré a perder todo lo que ha progresado. Se está volviendo un hombre maravilloso. Y quiero pensar que tuve algo que ver con eso, claro. Pero el necesita saber que es él y no yo, el que hace todas esas cosas buenas. Lo veré algún día. Y estaré esperando por él.

-Pero sigo sin entender por qué viniste a verme. –Ginny se sintió tonta.

Suspirando, Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces olvídalo. Porque ya lo hice y estoy aquí ahora. Así que supéralo y dejar de estar tan triste por ello.

Ginny, sorprendida por las fieras palabras de su amiga, se quedó viendo con sorpresa a Hermione. No le tomó mucho tiempo empezar a reír. Toda la tristeza se fue tan rápido como llegó. Después de que las risas disminuyeron, Ginny abrazó de nuevo a Hermione.

Un golpe en la puerta las separó.

-¿Ginny? –la voz de su padre sonó a través de la delgada puerta. -¿Estás lista para bajar? Vamos a comenzar pronto.

Mirando al reloj en la pared, Ginny se sorprendió de saber que faltaban cinco minutos antes de bajar. Mirando a Hermione al rostro, dijo:

-Claro. ¿Podrías volver en un minuto? Necesito hacer algo rápidamente.

-Claro, cariño. –sus pasos se dejaron de escuchar mientras se alejaba.

Con una triste sonrisa, Ginny preguntó:

-Tienes que irte pronto, ¿no es así?

Hermione asintió.

-Sí. Mi tiempo termina en el momento en que salgas por esa puerta.

Ginny asintió, aceptando finalmente que así tenía que ser.

-Te voy a extrañar, Mione. Todos los días.

Los rizos castaños de Hermione rebotaron mientras ella asintió.

-Lo sé, Gin. Sólo prométeme que harás que tu corazón siga adelante. No puedo soportar pensar que desperdicies tu vida sufriendo por mí.

El dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny.

-No sé si pueda prometer eso.

-Si puedes. Lo harás. Necesitas seguir adelante. No tienes que dejarme ir, pero tampoco me retengas tanto.

Ginny asintió ligeramente, pensando en que podía hacer eso. Ahora estaba recibiendo el cierre que tanto había necesitado.

-Mi tiempo se ha terminado, Gin. –dijo Hermione, buscando los ojos de Ginny.

Las dos se abrazaron una vez más, apretando sus brazos una alrededor de la otra sin querer dejar ir a ninguna de las dos. Pero lo hicieron. Tenía que hacerlo. Era la única forma. Forzándose a sí misma a soltar sus brazos, Ginny dio un paso atrás y de nuevo trató de memorizar la apariencia de su amiga de nuevo. Ella recordaría a Hermione de esta manera toda su vida. Hasta que pudiera volver a verla de nuevo.

-Te amo, Hermione. –las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero Ginny no las dejó caer. No eran lágrimas de tristeza o arrepentimiento. Eran lágrimas de despedida.

Hermione dio un paso atrás.

-Yo también te amo, Gin. ¿Diles a todos que los amo, si? No les digas que estuve aquí, pero por favor diles que siempre los amaré.

-Lo haré. –y lo haría. Cada día por el resto de sus días.

Asintiendo, Hermione se giró para alejarse.

De repente, Ginny recordó una pregunta que quería hacerle.

-¡Hermione, espera!

Deteniéndose, Hermione se giró, con las cejas alzadas. Ya estaba comenzando a desvanecerse.

Ginny luchó por encontrar las palabras correctas.

-¿Cómo es… como es ahí arriba?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione.

-Es hermoso, Gin. Es justo como pensé que sería. –Mientras estaba a punto de desaparecer para siempre, Hermione recordó dos cosas que tenía que decirle. –Por cierto, Fred te manda sus mejores deseos por la boda.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Lo has… -no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Hermione asintió y sonrió.

-Los ama a todos. Así como Lily, James, Sirius, Remus y Tonks. Todos te desean lo mejor. Especialmente Dumbledore.

La manera en que pronunció el nombre de Dumbledore hizo sonreír a Ginny. Tal vez no era un misterio quien la había ayudado, después de todo.

-Y aunque tú no nos puedas ver –ella continuó. –estaremos hoy contigo.

Ginny no sabía que decir.

-Adiós, Gin. Sé feliz. –y con eso, Hermione se desapareció con un resplandor, dejando la habitación en silencio.

La habitación estaba vacía, pero Ginny sentía algo que no sentía en mucho tiempo. Paz y serenidad. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que su corazón se llenara con las palabras de Hermione y solo por un momento, no sólo sintió la presencia de Hermione, sino también de todos aquellos que amaba y que ya no estaban con ella. Ellos estarían con ella por el resto de su vida. Sólo tenía que recordar eso.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, su padre asomándose por ella para verla.

-Ya es hora, querida.

Sonriéndole, Ginny parpadeó ante la humedad de sus ojos. Ahora el día de su boda sería el mejor de toda su vida. Después de todo, Hermione estaría con ella.

-Sí, lo es.

Echando un vistazo rápido al espejo, Ginny rió ante su propio reflejo. El rápido arreglo de Hermione no solo había sido perfecto, sino que si piel era luminosa. Haciéndola ver más surrealista. Suspirando felizmente, se inclinó para tomar su ramo de la mesa, con la varita de Hermione intercalada entre las flores. Rosas. Era de lo que ramo estaba hecho. Señalando el amor eterno y la felicidad; los colores blanco, azul y lavanda. El mismo color que el vestido de Hermione.

-Vamos. –caminó hacia adelante y tomó el brazo de su padre.

-Espera, Gin. Creo que se te cayó una rosa del ramo. –dijo su padre, mirando a un lado de la habitación.

Confundida, Ginny bajó la mirada hacia su ramo. Estaba armado mágicamente, así que no podían caerse las flores. Sin embargo, quería saber de lo que su padre estaba hablando. Así que se volteó, y miró en la dirección en que lo hacia su padre. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la visión que tenía ante ella. Era tan hermosa, que Ginny no sabía qué hacer con ella.

-¿Vas a tomarla? –preguntó Arthur, inseguro de lo que su hija estaba pensando.

Incapaz de responder, Ginny asintió y caminó hacia ella. Sus pasos eran lentos y cautelosos, casi como si esperara que desapareciera. Cuando su mano la alcanzó y la levantó, aún seguía ahí; aún seguía sólida en su mano.

-Bueno, creo que se olvidaron de poner esa belleza –dijo su padre, admirando la flor.

-¿Lo es, no es así? –sonrió Ginny, sabiendo que ese su regalo de parte de Hermione; una prueba de que ella había estado ahí hoy. Pues ahí, en su mano, estaba brillando.

_La rosa plateada de Ginny_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas! ¿Como están?<strong>

**Esta es la segunda parte de la serie de LRNMM. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me apoyaron con la LRNMM con sus favoritos, sus reviews, sus alertas... ¡GRACIAS!**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Lloré cuando la traduje, y todas las veces que la he leído en inglés, en todas y cada una de ellas lloré. **

**LA ROSA DE LA BODA DE RON la publicaré en FEBRERO. Así que estén atentas, chicas! **

**De nuevo, muchas gracias y no se olviden de votar por LA ROSA NEGRA MAGICA DE MIMI y SU UNICO DESEO en los DRAMIONE AWARDS :)**

**Con amor, **

**xsxbx y xxSammySabotagexx.**


End file.
